Void
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Riku knows that it's not who he really wants, but it's half of her. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that it's Kairi in his arms, and not a pale, blonde copy that doesn't have her vibrant heart. Dark implied KaiKu, dark NamiKu


**Hi everyone!**

**I meant to write angst for this piece, but **_**boy**_**, did it turn out darker than I expected!**

**I haven't been writing much recently – real life has been getting in the way and demanding my attention. So here's something short and nowhere near sweet for anyone who feels like a little darkness.**

**A lot of people tend to write some of the Nobodies as having emotions… I've taken a different route here and written one of the gentlest characters in the series as she **_**should**_** have been displayed if they wanted me to believe that Nobodies don't feel.**

**Yes, the girl in this story is Naminé, but I tagged it as Kairi because it's **_**about**_** Kairi, if that makes sense. It's about Riku's longing for Kairi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it. All rights to Kingdom Hearts and affiliated characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**Summary:** Riku knows that it's not who he really wants, but it's half of her. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that it's Kairi in his arms, and not a pale, blonde copy that doesn't have her vibrant heart.

**Pairing: **Dark implied KaiKu, dark NamiKu

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNINGS:<strong>_ Adult content, implied non-consensual sex (though not completely), implied violence

* * *

><p><strong>Void<strong>

_By all rights, she doesn't even exist._

He presses his lips to hers, holding her narrow waist almost viciously. He pushes thoughts of how wrong this is to the back of his mind. He doesn't care. Well, he _does_ care, but he doesn't _want_ to care.

Her back is against the wall; she has nowhere to escape to. But she doesn't respond – she passively takes all that he pours into her, neither resisting nor encouraging. It's almost like he's attacking her, his hands are everywhere, his lips are on hers, on her jaw, on her neck. She's crowded into a corner of the White Room, her sketchbook on the floor from where it had fallen when he grabbed her.

He pulls up her dress, and by this point he's really let himself go. Her head smacks the wall, hard enough to make her see stars, and still she doesn't respond in any way – she lets him take what he wants from her, but gives nothing in return. And she _is_ a Nothing. She has nothing to give.

And Riku knows that it's not who he really wants, but it's half of her. If he closes his eyes and runs his hand over her cheek, he can almost pretend that it's Kairi in his arms, and not a pale, blonde copy that doesn't have her vibrant heart.

_If she doesn't exist, then this never really happened._

He finishes and lets her go, dropping the hem of her dress. She stares at him blankly, her eyes an emotionless void, like the Nobody that she truly is. And the face is the same, and Riku can't help but feel that he's just violated Kairi in the worst possible way.

She looks down as he cleans himself with a tissue and stares at her own legs in mild interest. Riku hopes that DiZ doesn't find out what he'd just done – he feels shame burn his cheeks as he watches her wipe herself clean. Her face is so much like Kairi's, and he's having flashes of red hair cross his sight as he watches her, and it makes him sick.

"I have to get back to work." She tells him flatly, turning and leaving the room, letting him wallow in his own disgrace.

And he realises, that the sickest thing about this is, even the half of Kairi that resides in the Darkness still prefers Sora.

_And if this never really happened, then why do I feel so guilty?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, this is not a very nice piece. I can't believe I wrote this. What is wrong with me?<strong>

**Since I'm playing KH2 now, maybe the next thing I write will be happier.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Sparkly Faerie**


End file.
